paranormalfactfandomcom-20200214-history
Tien, Dao Van
Dao Van Tien 1. Place of Birth/Death Born: August 23, 1920 Died: May, 1995; Heart Attack 2. Main Cryptid of Interest Vietnamse Wildman 3. History Born in Nam Dinh City, Nam Dinh Province, Vietnam. He graduated from the Universite` de l'Indochine in 1942. Tien recieved his master's degree in zoology in 1942. He served as a teacher and professor of zoology at Viet Minh and Hanoi Universities from 1946 until his retirement in 1986.Dao Van Tien was an important figure in biology in North Vietnam. He taught 3 generations of scientists during his time at the universities.. He tried to persuade others to consider the merits of cryptozoology. He headed 2 expeditions in search of Vietnamse wildmen (Nguoi Rung). In 1963, while resting at Thuan Chau in the central highlands, he learned from his informant that a wildman would sneak into town and steal food from houses, it was claimed to be 5 ft. tall, was hairy, and walked erect with human-like features. The informant said he saw the creature once through a crack in the window, but it fled when a noise disturbed it. During another research trip in 1979 to Sa Thay area (Gia Lai - Kon Tum). Locals told Tien of another type of wildman. It was taller than the average man. It was also said to use it's hands and fingers to pierce the tree trunk for juice. Sometimes as tore at the trunk it would injure it's hands and leave blood on the trunks. From 1980 and onward, various zoologists carried out further research in the areas of Gia Lia and Kon Tum In 1981, Professor Pham Huy Thong read a book titled "Neanderthal Man is Still Alive, (1974)", written by Bernard Heuvelmans and Boris Porshnev. The book held a wealth of information about worldwide wildmen traditions. According to Thong when Heuvelman sent him the book, he urged me to "try your hardest to provide more information about wildmen in Vietnam to the science world, because you have the perfect opportunity." So the book was presented to Tien. He read the book and noted it's information on the Vietnamse wildmen. Tien noticed that U. S. Air Force Captain, Frank Hansen had been exhibiting his "Minnesota Iceman". Along with a group of U. S. Marines that were reported in 1966 by an American newspaper to have shot "a huge ape" in the highlands not far from Danang. This also happened to be were Frank Hansen was stationed. Hansen had the creature shipped back the same way as dead soldiers, then refrigerated, and exhibited his find at county fairs. After finishing the book Tien's reservations about the existence in Vietnamse wildmen diminished. In 1990 Dao Van Tien wrote a series of articles, "The Facts About Forest Man". These appeared in Forestry Review published in Hanoi. Dao Van Tien, died suddenly on May 3, 1995 following a massive heart attack . 4. Expeditions *1963 - Thuan Chau *1979 - Sa Thay area (Gia Lai - Kon Tum) 5. Sources *Forest Man of Vietnam (Nguoi rung) By Prof. Nguyen Dinh Khoa 6. Links *http://www.bigfootencounters.com/creatures/forestman.htm *http://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C4%90%C3%A0o_V%C4%83n_Ti%E1%BA%BFn Category:Cryptozoology